1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic motor using a transducer exciting an elliptical movement produced by combining a bending standing-wave vibration with a longitudinal vibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
A linear ultrasonic motor that relatively moves a driven object by urging a transducer in contact with an elastic body, the transducer being composed of a piezoelectric element exciting an elliptical movement produced by combining a bending standing-wave vibration with a longitudinal vibration, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2871768 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-182356.
An ultrasonic motor for driving a body of rotation proposed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3401097 is an ultrasonic actuator including an ultrasonic actuator body, which is a set of circular transducers composed of a multilayer piezoelectric transducer, an elastic body, and a sliding member, a flame clamping the actuator and supporting a rotor (below-mentioned), and the rotor with a shaft. The ultrasonic actuator excites an elliptical vibration form the ultrasonic actuator body so as to rotate the rotor via the sliding member.